1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to improvements in operating room instrument tables and particularly to a modular table of multiple configurations in which instruments can be placed in an orderly fashion and including a portion which can be sterilized with the instruments.
2. Background Art
Operating room instrument tables have changed little over the years. Instrument tables used in operating rooms are tables in which sterile instruments are placed and selected by a scrub nurse and handed to a surgeon conducting the operation. At present the most commonly used tables for holding sterile operating instruments are known as "Mayo" stands (small metal tables) where instruments are thrown resulting in crowding and inefficient handling of the instruments as it takes some time to select them. Typically, the operating instruments are placed on sterile drapes which cover the tables.
There is a significant need in the art to have operating room instrument tables on which instruments can be placed in an orderly fashion depending on the frequency of use, which can be selected depending upon the nurses and surgeons preferences and which can eliminate the need for providing sterile drapes under the instruments which further assists in organizing the instruments for the operation as well as being designed for optimal human interaction in order to minimize errors and fatigue and assure a more efficient handling of the surgical instruments.